Association of African Air Forces
The Association of African Air Forces (AAAF) is a voluntary and non-political organization; membership is open to Air Forces or their equivalent within the continent of Africa and the United States of America. The Association is operated with support from the United States Air Forces in Europe - Air Forces Africa (USAFE-AFAFRICA); a United States Air Force major command (MAJCOM) and a component command of both United States European Command (USEUCOM) and United States Africa Command (USAFRICOM). AAAF exists as a collaborative, decision-making organization to promote African-led air power initiatives that address trans-national threats, and efficient use of air resources to improve air operations across Africa. During the 5th annual African Air Chief Symposium, AAAF proceedings established that all signatory members "have an equal voice within the association, and will be recognized as the air forces or the equivalent service of every other signing country." Mission, vision, and End State Mission • A voluntary and non-political organization to improve and support air operations across Africa Vision • Foster and strengthen the bonds of friendship, cooperation, collaboration and mutual support among its members End state • An African-led, voluntary, non-political, collaborative, decision-making organization that addresses transnational threats, increases effectiveness and efficient uses of air resources, and strengthen a climate of professional cooperation and trust. Charter The Charter of the AAAF was formally signed into agreement on Sept. 17, 2015 by the U.S. and three African nations during 2015 African Air Chief Symposium in Nouakchott, Mauritania. According to the Executive Summary following the 2015 African Air Chief Symposium: "Air Force Chiefs of Staff and Deputy Chiefs of Staff from eighteen African countries participated in the event, which focused on continuing to build a network of airmen to increase the capabilities of airpower in Africa (p.1)." "At the conclusion of the symposium, several members signed the Charter for the Association of African Air Forces. Many of the Chiefs or representatives were unable to sign, but intend to sign in the future with approval from their national leadership." To date, 19 African countries have signed the AAAF Charter. African Air Chief Symposium A function of the Association is to help assemble and advocate partnerships during the annual African Air Chief Symposium, hosted in a different country each year. The symposium serves as a cornerstone event to help members establish chairmen and liaison officers of AAAF. A new AAAF Chairman will be chosen during the next symposium to be held in conjunction with he Marrakesh Airshow in Morocco, October, 2018. The event will afford the opportunity for additional African countries to sign the Charter and/or participate in discussions on air power in the continent. Current Signatories Benin Air Force Botswana Defence Force Air Wing Air Force of Burkina Faso Chadian Air Force Air Force of Ivory Coast Ghana Air Force Lesotho Defence Force Malagasy Air Force Malawian Defence Force Military of Mali Air Force Mauritania Islamic Air Force Niger Armed Forces - Air Force Nigerian Air Force Air Force of the Republic of Congo Rwandan Air Force Senegalese Air Force Seychelles People's Defence Force Air Wing Togolese Air Force Tunisian Air Force References Category:Military organization